<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#1 Dad by Kkhh00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924933">#1 Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkhh00/pseuds/Kkhh00'>Kkhh00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Competition, Daddy Kink, Fights, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 口交, 指奸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkhh00/pseuds/Kkhh00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯莱德知道布鲁斯嫉妒他和杰森的“关系”。他为布鲁斯提供了一个也许能扳回一局的方式。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#1 Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033585">#1 Dad</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya">MissNaya</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“威尔逊。”</p><p>“你都开始叫我的姓了？一定是疯了。”</p><p>斯莱德头都没抬一下地打磨他的刀。一袭披风斗篷的布鲁斯伫立在他身后，他轻而易举地闯入了斯莱德在哥谭的安全屋中。</p><p>“离我的儿子远点。”</p><p>他没有浪费时间，而是直奔主题。斯莱德发出一声毫无幽默感的轻笑。</p><p>“达米安？我还以为我们早就谈过这个了。”他故意装作迟钝的样子，“孩子是你的。我不想要他。”</p><p>他几乎能感觉到布鲁斯深深皱起了眉头。“你知道我说的不是这个。”</p><p>斯莱德情不自禁地笑出了声。实际上他无需转过头去确保布鲁斯能看到他的笑容，但他还是这么做了。</p><p>“抱歉，你需要说得更具体一点。你看到什么了让你这么大发雷霆？”</p><p>布鲁斯握紧了拳头，皮革手套摩擦的声音吱吱作响。“别做的太过火，斯莱德。”</p><p>“更像是我把杰森·陶德压在床上，而你对此有意见。”</p><p>布鲁斯甚至不屑回答他，除非“试图像踢足球一样把他的脑袋踢过房间”这种举动也算作是一种回答的话。斯莱德很自然地躲开了这一攻击，他们就这样开始了残酷无情的战斗，就像每次布鲁斯试图阻止他杀死目标对象一样。</p><p>“你知道他是个成年人了，是吧？”斯莱德问道，一边用前臂挡住了几拳。“他知道蝙蝠爸爸在四处奔波，找他的炮友问话吗？”</p><p>这个词似乎更加激怒了布鲁斯，他大吼着狠狠撞击斯莱德的头部。斯莱德踉跄地走了几步，眼前瞬间化作一片空白，布鲁斯趁这时踢向了他。他重重地撞到了墙上，以至于墙面都裂开了，要不是他有自愈能力，他的脊椎都会断开。</p><p>当布鲁斯走过房间，抓住他的衣领把他拎起来时，血从斯莱德的下巴流了下来，脸颊里面破了，一碰伤口就会加剧。但他还是不管不顾地笑着。</p><p>“我是认真的，威尔逊。离他远点。”</p><p>“我认为这应该由杰森来决定，你说呢？”斯莱德的眼睛在布鲁斯的白色目镜和他紧绷的下巴之间扫视。“孩子只渴望他想要的东西。我只是一个愿意满足他的人。你下手太慢又不是我的错。”</p><p>布鲁斯的身体僵住了。他很小心地掩饰，但斯莱德非常敏锐。他抓住他衣领的手掌收紧了，牙齿在嘴里嘎吱作响。</p><p>“你什么意思——”</p><p>“我想你我都心知肚明。”</p><p>他们沉默地站立了许久。布鲁斯对他怒目而视，如果他面前的是一个普通的街头混混，这场景可谓令人印象深刻。但斯莱德可不是什么无知脆弱的胆小毒贩。他对布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，就像一只在开始猎杀前大笑的鬣狗。</p><p>“真有趣。”他说，“考虑到这一切，你仍然称呼他为你的儿子。我是说，我自己不是最好的父亲，但是想着一周七天每天换着法子干你的儿子？这可真是——”</p><p>他料到了这一拳。尽管这不能减轻疼痛，还打掉了他一颗臼齿。他必须小心地把它固定在原位，直到愈合回牙龈。不过这值得。</p><p>他吐了一口血到地上。“他知道你的感受吗？因为，我是指，在你我之间，他会入迷的。但是你可能发觉了，不是吗？考虑到——”</p><p>“斯莱德，别说了。”</p><p>“哦，别装得好像你没有听见似的，好像你没有站在那里等我们做完一样。”斯莱德说，想起了在那个屋顶，杰森紧贴在楼梯间的门口处，双腿缠绕在他的腰间，当他猛烈地撞击进他的体内。他能明显感觉到周围有另一个人的存在，他在看着他们。当然了，他始终知道那是谁。</p><p>早在那之前他就知道了，当他有一次真的把杰森脸朝下按在床上的时候，此前他们在大都会发生了一次争执。蝙蝠侠暗中潜伏的时间比斯莱德猜测他愿意承认的时间还要长。</p><p>布鲁斯一言不发。斯莱德利用这种沉默继续向他施压。</p><p>“你在嫉妒吗？”他问。“不想分享你的监护权？还是说你从未听过你的孩子叫另一个男人‘爸爸’？”</p><p>布鲁斯举起拳头，但这次斯莱德没让他挥向自己。他抓住布鲁斯的手腕扭转过去，把他狠狠地摔向墙面。墙面裂得更大了，石灰纷纷碎裂，散落到地上。</p><p>“我没心情没完没了地来回应付你，所以让我直接告诉你。”他说，同时用力按住布鲁斯的手腕。这对于平息布鲁斯的挣扎并没有起到很大的作用，直到斯莱德用膝盖顶住他的双腿，才让他安静了一分钟。“我操了杰森。你想要杰森。杰森想要一个父亲般的对象把他操到迷迷糊糊并且不会过问他太多问题。我能给他这个，你能吗？”</p><p>布鲁斯什么都没说，但他的沉默交代了一切。他不愿承认这一切的样子几乎有点可爱了。蝙蝠侠严格的道德准则阻止他承认自己对养子按耐不住的感情。斯莱德拨开挡在眼前的乱发，大笑起来。</p><p>“让我来告诉你吧，你什么都不用说。只需要在两天后的同一时间来约翰逊和卡佩普特街的旧公寓见我。我们将在那里彻底解决我们的监护权之战。”</p><p>布鲁斯挣扎了一下，斯莱德松手放他走了。为了答谢他的好意，在出去的时候他还得到了一个肩膀检查。但当布鲁斯在打开的窗户前停下脚步回头看向他的时候，他威胁性地眯起了白色的目镜。</p><p>“我要你离开哥谭。”他说，用蝙蝠侠一贯的口吻命令道，“就在今晚。”</p><p>斯莱德向他微微挥了挥手，然后射出钩索荡走，消失在了夜里。</p>
<hr/><p>值得赞扬的是斯莱德确实在那天晚上就离开了哥谭，但只是因为他在离哥谭大约三小时路程外的一个城市里有别的工作。他在那里待了两天，然后在上周六的晚上回到了他在约翰逊和卡佩普特街的废弃公寓里的安全屋中。</p><p>反正蝙蝠又没说要他离开哥谭多久。</p><p>他也不是独自一人。杰森·陶德倚靠在厨房坚固老旧的桌子上，上面布满刀痕，仿佛以前被用来练习过投掷飞刀一样。他手中拿着一瓶啤酒，看起来非常惬意。他的上衣有点上翻，露出一片光滑、紧致的腹肌。那件衣服不是他以前的红蝙蝠制服，这让斯莱德脸上露出了一丝得意的笑容；那只是一件普通的黑色上衣，而且非常紧身。</p><p>斯莱德很确定杰森知道来这里是为了享乐，而不是为了公事。</p><p>“好吧，我上当了。”杰森喝了一大口啤酒后说道。“你说你今晚有个很大的特别计划，但我都来这里半小时了，你还没过来操我。我们在等什么？”</p><p>斯莱德告诉杰森耐心一点，但就在此时，窗户前传来一声闷响。那是故意的。布鲁斯想让他知道他在这里。</p><p>“在厨房。”斯莱德喊道，语气淡定地仿佛他们正聚在一起烤肉一样，杰森困惑地盯着他。</p><p>布鲁斯一身蝙蝠衣全副武装地走进厨房，和没有穿制服的杰森、斯莱德对比起来显得十分奇怪，斯莱德甚至连鞋都没有穿。布鲁斯看上去就和杰森一样惊讶。</p><p>“威尔逊，搞什么鬼——”</p><p>“搞什么，斯莱德？你没有告诉我他——”</p><p>他们两个同时开口说话，斯莱德趁他们说话的间隙为自己倒了杯啤酒。</p><p>“...你们两个讲完了吗？不用麻烦了。”他举起一只手示意他们安静，当他们两个开口又准备同时说话的时候。“我会尽量长话短说的。杰森，我觉得你需要确认一下自己，除非你太迟钝或者太急于否认看清这些问题，但是蝙蝠爸爸很嫉妒我们。好吧，其实是嫉妒我。”</p><p>布鲁斯向前走了一步，杰森睁大了双眼，满脸通红地看了他们一眼。</p><p>“威尔逊——”</p><p>“你越早承认，我们就能越早解决这个问题，然后继续我们的生活。”斯莱德说。“你。我。这个男孩。谁能让他今晚高潮得越厉害谁就赢；输的那个必须退出。”</p><p>这些话语就好像堵住了他们的嘴一样。杰森想说些什么，但每次只能发出一点声音，布鲁斯下巴发出的声音听起来像快要被咬牙切齿的力道震碎了一样。</p><p>“别像个害羞的处女似的。”斯莱德离开柜台，放下啤酒，然后向杰森走去。杰森和布鲁斯都绷紧了身体，但斯莱德却依旧非常轻松。“我们都知道你想要什么。你们两个都想要什么。”</p><p>“我——哦。”</p><p>杰森最终都没法说出一个字，斯莱德把膝盖顶在他两腿之间，用他知道杰森喜欢的方式在他腿间磨蹭。年轻人立刻微微张开了嘴，眉头紧蹙，脸色一片潮红。斯莱德伸出一只手揉弄杰森的臀部，另一只手把杰森的手牢牢地按在桌上。</p><p>“别害羞。”他得意地笑道，“你的两个Daddy都知道你喜欢什么，孩子。你无需掩饰。”</p><p>杰森先是睁大了双眼，然后头往后仰，闭上了眼睛，嘴里发出吸气的声音。尽管他咬住了嘴唇，但依旧掩盖不了呻吟声。要么就是他太青涩了，要么就是他比以往任何时候都要兴奋。</p><p>从斯莱德大腿感受到的凸起来看，他认为应该是后者。</p><p>“斯莱德，这太他妈的...天啊。”杰森呼吸着，几乎是在耳语。他熟悉这种语气，年轻人很快就要臣服于他了，无论他承认与否。</p><p>“怎么样？”斯莱德的眼睛闪着光，他看着他们两个。“去卧室吗？”</p>
<hr/><p>要让布鲁斯和杰森中的任何一人迈出一步都需要大量甜言蜜语的哄骗和一些言语挑衅，但斯莱德成功地说服他们迈出了几步，进入他那间小小的在安全屋里的卧室，卧室里有一张大号床，旧床垫上有一个很大的凹痕，因为在这张床上发生过无数次幽会。</p><p>“想要谁先上？”斯莱德问道，手臂从后面环抱住杰森。他凑上前去咬了咬杰森的耳朵，杰森露出牙齿，伸手抓住斯莱德的手臂。“蝙蝠Daddy，还是只要Daddy？”</p><p>当布鲁斯发出警告的低吼时，杰森在斯莱德的怀里颤抖了一下。他的身体紧绷而僵硬，仿佛准备进入战斗状态，而不是和他的前导师上床。</p><p>“哦，看在老天份上。”斯莱德翻了翻白眼。“你就不能把那该死的头套摘下来吗？”</p><p>布鲁斯犹豫了一下，但出乎斯莱德所料的，布鲁斯还是照办了，他摘下了头套，眯起一双不确定的蓝眼睛注视着他们。当他看着杰森时，眼中流露出一种几乎是脆弱的情绪，但转瞬即逝。</p><p>“我不赞同你的...方法，威尔逊。”他说，“但如果这是杰森想要的...”</p><p>他吞吞吐吐地说，寻求杰森的确认。年轻人和他的导师一样不喜欢说话，斯莱德发觉杰森的耳尖都染红了。他咬上一只耳尖，感受到杰森一阵战栗。</p><p>度过了仿佛有几个小时那么长的沉默后，布鲁斯和杰森只是互相四目相对，“用眼睛和一连串意味不明的嘟哝声进行一场完整的对话”。最后，杰森颤抖地吸了口气，开始说话。</p><p>“是的。”斯莱德听见他舔嘴唇的声音，“是的，这是我想要的。”</p><p>斯莱德向布鲁斯露出一笑，闪烁着愉悦光芒的狭长冰蓝色眼睛直视布鲁斯如同暴风雨般幽暗的双眼。“那就开始吧。”</p><p>布鲁斯向他低吼，但当他伸出手去，用戴着手套的手抚摸杰森的脸庞时，他身上的气息改变了。变得更加...温柔。他的拇指轻抚杰森的嘴唇，斯莱德从后面抱着杰森。</p><p>“我能吻你吗？”在他的目光在杰森的双眼和嘴唇间流连许久后，他问道。他太迷人了。</p><p>杰森只是点了点头。斯莱德看不到他脸上的表情，但他能感到当布鲁斯靠近，他们双唇紧贴时，杰森的呼吸变得急促了。这是一种斯莱德从未有过的温柔方式。几乎让他想起了他和艾迪刚开始在一起的时光，性欲与各种情感充斥交织在一起，渴望着亲近彼此。</p><p>多么令人作呕的甜蜜。</p><p>如果让他们自己做决定的话，他们的关系永远都迈不出一步，因此斯莱德主动把他们带上了床，搂着杰森的腰。杰森与布鲁斯双唇相接，他们之间的感情变得更加浓烈了。他们热烈而不顾一切地抚摸着彼此，只有上帝才知道他们压抑了多久的情感才爆发出来。斯莱德有些后悔把这变成了一场竞争，因为布鲁斯原本就具有优势。</p><p>但这只意味着他必须更努力地表现，斯莱德·威尔逊不是一个轻易言弃的人。</p><p>他们开始脱掉自己的衣服。布鲁斯亲吻吮吸着杰森的嘴唇，当他们分开时，斯莱德脱去了杰森的上衣和裤子，让他完全裸露在布鲁斯面前。就好像他们一直以来都是机械性地独自生活，现在终于被允许按照自己和对方的感觉行事。</p><p>“快脱下来，行吗？”斯莱德催促布鲁斯，他已经在脱自己的手臂护甲了。“对。让我们看看，韦恩。给杰伊看看爸爸在干什么，嗯？”</p><p>他们注视着布鲁斯脱下身上的护甲和一层又一层的黑色布料，制服就像黑色的海浪一般掉落在地上。他的身体坚硬且布满伤疤，如果没有自愈能力，斯莱德的身体也会变成这样。杰森无法控制自己不伸出手去触摸他。</p><p>布鲁斯已经勃起了。如果斯莱德能决定的话，他会让他立刻狠狠地干杰森，就像他知道杰森所渴望的那样。但他只是让他们陶醉于初次的赤裸相对，杰森害羞地分开双腿，让布鲁斯置身于他的腿间。斯莱德坐在杰森身后，让他背靠着自己的胸口，膝盖分开位于他的身体两侧。</p><p>这里有充足的润滑剂。斯莱德把它递给了他们，目光灼热地看着布鲁斯弯曲起手指，当几根手指伸进他的小洞时，他感到杰森的喘息颤抖。杰森一如既往地喜欢这个，斯莱德能从杰森身体后仰和脚趾蜷曲的样子看出来。布鲁斯也能感觉到杰森有多么喜欢这个，当他用长有老茧的手指在里面顶弄时，他的前列腺是多么的敏感。</p><p>“你们俩竟然用了这么长时间。”他抱怨道，勃起的性器在杰森的腰部戳弄。他的裤子几乎成了一种痛苦的障碍，让他感觉更加性奋。他在杰森耳边低语，胡茬刮弄耳朵上敏感的皮肤，“你知道你这副模样会多么想让你的Daddy操你，杰伊。过来...”</p><p>他的手环绕着杰森的腰，把杰森从布鲁斯的手指上拽了下来。他立刻扯下了自己的裤子，然后把杰森抱到自己的阴茎上方，把润滑剂滴到他被扩张开的一团糟的小洞里。</p><p>“威尔逊——”</p><p>“你能用你的嘴巴做一些更重要的事而不是用来烦我。”斯莱德说，“去吧。”</p><p>布鲁斯盯着他，好像要说些什么，但最终什么也没说。看看杰森就知道为什么了。年轻人双眼湿润，气喘吁吁地看着他们，嘴角流出了生理性的口水，完全被快感击溃了。他的臀部在斯莱德的性器上滑动，湿漉漉的小洞逗弄着龟头。他不知道自己会让一个男人多想毁了他。</p><p>但他马上就会知道了。</p><p>“操。”他说，声音嘶哑。“妈的，B。你想对我做什么就——他妈的做吧。”</p><p>布鲁斯从齿缝中发出粗重的低吼，然后凑上前去，亲吻杰森颤动的性器。杰森几乎在啜泣，这是一种只有当斯莱德把他往下拽，按压在自己的阴茎顶端上操弄时他才会发出的声音。</p><p>杰森如同一个大赢家，轻轻松松地把握住了每一个恰当的时机。他们现在已经对彼此的身体了解地很透彻了。布鲁斯像一个等式中的未知数，不熟悉到底怎样才能使杰森颤抖。</p><p>但是，从杰森发出的声音听起来，他似乎很快就掌握要领了。蝙蝠们学起东西来都很快。谁知道呢？</p><p>当杰森完全坐在斯莱德的性器上时，布鲁斯已经吞下了杰森的性器。杰森的尺寸并不小，一瞬间，斯莱德感到了嫉妒——但他依旧专注于他的奖品。</p><p>他开始认真地抽插，每次顶弄都会引起杰森大声呻吟。当布鲁斯动作着——并成功地——跟上了节奏，在杰森的性器上发出湿润沙哑的喉音，杰森在他大腿上就像个性爱娃娃般摇晃着。</p><p>他们全身都是汗水和口水。房间里充满了性爱的味道，屋里的声音听起来就像一部色情片，尤其是杰森尖叫的时候。</p><p>“Daddy。”他乞求着，哭泣着，哀求着。“Daddy，操——Daddy，Daddy，Daddy我要它，Daddy我不—不能——”</p><p>“来吧。”斯莱德在他耳边低吼，“为我高潮。”</p><p>布鲁斯松开口，用手坚定而快速地抚弄杰森的性器。“为Daddy射出来吧，这才是我的好孩子。”</p><p>杰森的尖叫声穿刺进斯莱德的耳膜。屁股紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，让他也到达了高潮的边缘。他低吼着射进了杰森体内，布鲁斯再次靠近，吸吮了几秒杰森的性器，然后杰森在他口中到达了高潮。</p>
<hr/><p>“我赢了。”</p><p>“你没赢，威尔逊。”</p><p>“让他高潮的人是我，插在他屁股里的是我的老二。”斯莱德说，“我赢了。”</p><p>他们在杰森失去意识的身体旁低声争论着，布鲁斯怒目而视，斯莱德露出得意的一笑。</p><p>“是我的嘴让他高潮的。”布鲁斯坚持道。</p><p>“不对。”</p><p>“就是这样。”布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛，用手臂保护般姿态地搂住杰森的肩膀，将他拉入怀中。“我要你明早就离开哥谭。”</p><p>“行，行，行。”斯莱德摆了摆手，他起身离开了床。杰森通常会在睡梦中喃喃自语，并在他试图离开时挽留他的陪伴。而现在他枕在布鲁斯的胸口，安稳地熟睡。“别让我破坏了父子相处时间。”</p><p>他一边拉上裤子，一边露出一个邪气的笑容，布鲁斯灼热的视线紧盯着他。当他穿戴整齐后，他从容不迫地走出了房间，而不是用一些没有必要的超级英雄式的炫酷姿势从窗户离开。</p><p>“不用谢我。”他回头喊道。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>